ESTO ES UNA BROMA ¿NO?
by emi-arlette
Summary: EL MUNDO A ENLOQUECIDO... ¡ALFRED ES EL HERMANO MAYOR ADOPTIVO DE ARTHUR Y TAMBIEN EL NOVIO DE SCOTT!, ¡ARTHUR ES EL NOVIO DE ANTONIO!,¡IVAN ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE ARTHUR! ... ¿QUE FALTA QUE FRANCIS, NO SEA PERVERTIDO? ARTHUR: NO PIDAS MILAGROS. AUTORA: SE VALE SOÑAR.
1. ¡Y ASI COMENZO ESTA LOCURA!

**HETALIA AXIS POWER**

Parejas: ARTHUR X ANTONIO (Inglaterra x España), ALFRED Y SCOTT (Estados Unidos y Escocia) y otras.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman o representan no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. (Si fuera mío hubiera más escenas yaoi) :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Advertencias: Nombres humanos , en este mundo las cosas son a MI modo, así que sera mas raro de lo normal XD XD XD XD XD XD

PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS FIC...SE DAN CUENTA QUE AMO EL USUK Y EL SPAMANO PERO ESTA VEZ SERA UN HERMOSOOOOOOOO¡ UKSP... ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ... XD XD XD XD XD A Y TAMBIEN HICE USESC... (aunque me doliera al alma TT^TT).

* * *

El colegio World, es una de las academias mas prestigiosas del mundo, y en este un acontecimiento raro a pasado, todo el mundo a notado que su presidente estudiantil, el amargado, el rudo, el hombre mas temido del colegio claro después de Ivan su mejor amigo, estaba sonriendo mucho... SON-RI-EN-DO... la posible persona mas amargada de su generación feliz como si no hubiera un mañana, y aunque les gustaba que su presidente sonriera mas y fuera mas amigable... todos se preguntaban por que su cambio tan repentino... pero esa mañana se arrepintieron de preguntar.

...

-Arthur-san su hermano Alfred-san está aquí junto a su hermano Scott-san- dijo el vicepresidente estudiantil Kiku Honda y justo cuando termino apareció un desesperado Americano y un loco Escoces- Arthur adivina, adivina Scott y yo...- no pudo terminar una patada al más puro estilo ninja lo tiro al piso a los pies de Arthur qué estaba sentado.

-Scott no mates a mi hermano adoptivo y de paso que necesitan no deberían estar los DOS, trabajando- Scott se le coloraron las mejillas, se sentó al lado de su hermano, agarro a un casi muerto americano lo acostó en su regazo y dijo a continuación- Te presento a mi nuevo novio... -dijo señalando al moribundo americano.

Los voyeristas que estaban alrededor abrieron la boca tanto que se juraría que les llego al piso, pero Arthur y Kiku estaban tan tranquilos como cuando llegaron los 2 mayores, miro con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas a Scott y Alfred y sonrió.

-Qué bueno, Alfred-nissan al fin conquisto a Scott-nissan- dijo el japonés que estaba igual que tranquilo que Arthur, y este último a un sonriente respondió – Quien diría que mis hermanos mayores tuvieran un romance… pero tienen ventaja Alfred es adoptado así que no son figurativamente hermanos- concluyo y después de un suspiro cansado los miro de nuevo y dijo- bueno es hora de que yo también les diga algo muy importante tengo No-vi-o-

Los voyeris… digo los alumnos, se quedaron de piedra el presidente tiene novio, Alfred se paró como un resorte, agarro a Kiku de los hombros y dijo- Por lo menos Arthur esta vez escogió a alguien decente…-

-Kiku no es mi novio, Alfred- Kiku le sonrió a Alfred y negó con la cabeza, Alfred se quedó de piedra y Scott se paró junto a él (tienen complejo de hermano), Arthur sonrió se paró abrazo a sus hermanos y dijo- MI NOVIO ES ANTONIO.

-EH?- dijeron el de lentes y el pelirrojo mayor.

-¡¿EH?! – gritaron todos los alumnos que no se habían movido ni un centímetro

-¡¿COMO?!- se escuchó 2 gritos agudos, todos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con un Francés desmayándose agarrado por un prusiano albino y un Español sonriente que miraba sonrojado a Arthur.

-Fuuusososososo- se rio el Antonio, mientras corría hacia Arthur- ¡iba a ser una sorpresa Arthurin¡- dijo Antonio en un puchero a su novio, Arthur lo miro algo sonrojado y le dio un suave beso en los labios para después decir- Es tu culpa… por demorarte.. idiot –

Atrás se podían ver a un Japonés tomando fotos como loco, a un Americano tratando de revivir a su novio Escoces que se le salía el alma, a un Francés desmayado y a un Prusiano vomitando y por ultimo a un montón de alumnos preguntándose ¿QUE PASARA DESDE AHORA?

* * *

* - * ¿QUE... QUERÍA HACER ALGO NUEVO?

Y SUBIRE PRONTO... OTRO CAP. en mis otros Fanfic_  
_


	2. ESTO ES POSIBLE¿VERDAD?

AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE MAS BABOSA, LOCA Y PERTUBADORA…. HABIDA Y POR HABER. XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

Atrás se podían ver a un Japonés tomando fotos como loco, a un Americano tratando de revivir a su novio Escoces que se le salía el alma, a un Francés desmayado y a un Prusiano vomitando y por ultimo a un montón de alumnos preguntándose ¿QUE PASARA DESDE AHORA?

PUES…. NO DEVIERON PREGUNTAR….

….

…

….

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡SACREBLU! - unos gritos desgarradores se escucharon por todo el colegio World, un Francés se arrastraba por el suelo, hasta llegar al salón del presidente estudiantil, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió de un tiro las puertas del salón, adentro un español, un americano, un prusiano y un japonés corrieron en su auxilio.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO AMIGO?- dijo Gilbert mientras socorría a su amigo, el francés era agarrado en brazos por los 4 personajes, su rostro presentaba quemaduras horribles, abrió la boca y dijo- FUE EL AGUA BENDITA…. UN PADRE FUE Y NOS HECHO AGUA BENDITA, ARTHUR Y SCOTT… SE ESTAN QUEMANDO.

Los voyeristas…. Digo los alumnos al escuchar, el comentario, corrieron a la velocidad de la luz, junto a Antonio ,Alfred, Kiku, Gilbert y Francis (este último cargado) que se veían desesperados al entrar en el aula 2-B, se encontraron con el circo más raro de la historia.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!…. ¡MALDITO CURA!… ¡QUE ME QUEMAS!... ¡MALDITA SEA!... – esas eran las palabras que soltaban Scott y Arthur mientras se defendían y corrían por todos lados esquivando shuriquen en forma de cruz, bombas de agua bendita y balazos con signos de la cruz… PERO POR DIOS…ESE CURA ES HERMANO DEL TIPO ESE DE LA PELICULA "EL SACERDORTE", pero volviendo al tema los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, cuando Arthur comenzó a pelear al puro estilo Bruce Lee con el cura ese, Y ESTABA GANANDO….Y SCOTT ¡lo apoyaba desde una mesa colocada como escudo! , al final Arthur dio una voltereta en el aire y le dio una patada al hombre atrás de la cabeza y cuando el hombre se iba a levantar… ¿Iván? le dio una patada voladora en el estómago, ayudo a Arthur a tomar impulso y este con una patada lo hizo golpear contra la pared…. Dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.

- ¡AMOR!…. ¿QUE AVEIS HECHO?…. ¿QUE OS A PASADO?- dijo Antonio a Arthur mientras lo tocaba por todo el cuerpo, Alfred mientras tanto arrullaba a un Scott muerto del miedo, a Francis lo curaban Kiku y Gilbert… Iván estaba revisando el cuerpo del cura, y nuestros queridos alumnos veían todo con la cara de ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?! De sus vidas.

- Arthur me puedes explicar… porque ese padre los quería matar, y serias tan amable de decirme… ¡¿COMO CARAJO LOS QUEMA EL AGUA BENDITA?!… Y PORQUE PELEASTE TU Y NO SCOTT Y ALGUIEN ME RECUERDA ¿DE DONDE DIANTRES SALIO IVAN?- dijo Alfred con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Iván sonrió se alejó del cuerpo del cura y dijo-Veras Alfred nosotros, mi amigo Arthur, su hermano Scott , el inútil del Francés y Yo-dijo mientras colocaba el numero con los dedos- fuimos de excursión a un templo de Transilvania, a Arthur, a Scott y a mí nos nombraron de demonios, solo porque casi matamos a 30 personas, por comenzar a acosar a Arthur- dijo con una sonrisa, para continuar- nos hicieron hacer una prueba y era la de echarnos agua bendita … y por alguna razón que no entendemos nos quema… y a Scott lo hace con más fuerza eso explica que este muerto del miedo… desde entonces nos persiguen para atraparnos a y siempre aparezco así, Arthur y Scott también pueden.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, Alfred agarro a su novio y se lo llevo sin hacer ruido esquivando a Arthur y a Iván a toda costa, Antonio se quedó de piedra mientras veía de reojo a su novio…. Todo iba a seguir en silencio hasta que Gilbert alzo la mano al mismo tiempo que Kiku y preguntaron.

-¿QUE TIENE QUE VER FRANCIS/FRANCIS-SAN EN TODO ESTO?- Arthur y Francis se encogieron de hombros y dijeron también al mismo tiempo, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo- **POR VIOLAR A 10 MUJERES Y A 20 HOMBRES…. DE ALGUNA FORMA TAMBIEN LO QUEMA EL AGUA BENDITA.**

Todos juraban que algo se cayó por la escalera después de esa declaración o alguien…. Irían a ver a Alfred después.

Arthur miro al cura y dijo- Amigo- dijo señalando a Iván- ayúdame a deshacerme del cuerpo- después señalo a Antonio y dijo- Amor… si quieres me acompañas- Antonio sonrió nervioso y afirmo con la cabeza.

Iván sonrió, hizo un gesto con la mano en son de despedida y dijo después- Chao, los veo mañana- mientras seguía a Arthur que llevaba el cuerpo del cura como un costal de papas, y a Antonio que parecía un robot caminando con el miedo en el rostro.

TODO EL MUNDO…. NO DIJO, NADA…. TODOS REGRESARON A LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO…. LOS VOYERISTAS MIRARON LA ESCENA DIERON MEDIA VUELTA Y EN SUS MENTES SE REPETÍAN ES UN SUEÑO ES UN SUEÑO, SI ESO ES, SE PREGUNTABAN TAMBIÉN ¿QUE SE LES OCURRIRÁ AHORA?... les encanta preguntar ¿no?... ¿se arrepentirán?

* * *

* _ * ¿QUE?

¿ESOS 4 TIENEN SUS SECRETOS Y SUS LOCURAS? ¿NO?

EL PROX. CAP… SI LO HARE MAS DIVERTIDO ^^ JA- NE o ADIOS


	3. CANCIÓN,BESOS,APUESTAS Y BORACHERA

AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE MAS BABOSA, LOCA Y PERTUBADORA…. HABIDA Y POR HABER. PERO ESTAVEZ ...HASTA LA MITAD SERA MAS SERIA... DE AHI DENUEVO SE DESQUICIA...COSTE QUE LO ADVERTI XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

TODO EL MUNDO…. NO DIJO, NADA…. TODOS REGRESARON A LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO…. LOS VOYERISTAS MIRARON LA ESCENA DIERON MEDIA VUELTA Y EN SUS MENTES SE REPETÍAN ES UN SUEÑO ES UN SUEÑO, SI ESO ES, SE PREGUNTABAN TAMBIÉN ¿QUE SE LES OCURRIRÁ AHORA?... les encanta preguntar ¿no?... ¿se arrepentirán?

...PUES SI LO HARAN...

Nuestros protagonistas estaban en un bar de la zona, todos muy bien vestidos de hecho... Arthur,Scott,Francis e Ivan, iban a cantar esa noche... en cambio Antonio,Alfred y Gilbert los verían presentarse.

Cuando salieron al escenario todo el mundo se sorprendio al ver a los 4 adonis, sin camisas, con unos pantalones y tirantes, con un sombrero tipo mafioso, y mas fue la sorpresa de muchos (menos la de Antonio) de que Arthur tuviera cuadros en el pecho y un tatuaje... ¿y saben que decía?

_"ANTONIO"_

_Y DEBAJO DE ESTE ROSAS ROJAS Y TOMATES_

Y si fuera poco en el brazo derecho tenia un tatuaje de 2 armas desplegadas y rodeadas de navajas y 2 katanas japonesas, con una leyenda en un pergamino que decia.

"SOY INGLES...¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?"

En total todo mundo miro a Antonio que estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y mientras bajaba la cabeza se alzo la camisa y dejo ver un tatuaje muy parecido al de Arthur signo que este en ves de tomates tenia unas tacitas de té (porque los Scones son horribles) y decia

"ARTHUR"

Arthur sonrio y agarro una guitarra eléctrica colocándose en el medio, en el lado derecho estaba Scott con otra guitarra, al izquierdo estaba Francis con un bajo y en la parte de Atras estaba Ivan con la bacteria, de un momento a otro la musica comenzo.

**(N.A: AMO ESTA CANCION "MONSTER" DE LA BANDA "SKILLER" XD XD XD XD XD)**

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast  
Is ugly, I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it/

Todos sabian de que comenzaban con un tono salvaje... pero nunca pensaron que Arthur cantara tan bien el rock..sera por que es de Inglaterra.

It's scratchin on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hidin' under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!

[Chorus]

I feel it deep within  
Just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

En ese momento a Arthur se le afilaron los ojos, jurarían que se le oscureció el rostro cuando su voz se hizo de ultratumba y canto ese pedazo.

I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel like a monster!

Ok eso si nadie lo negaria todos... si TODOS los de el escenario son unos mountros... pero vamos.. se los ves tan guapos... sobre todo a los 2 Kirkland que estaban como para comérselos, el suave sudor bajaba por ese dorso tan firme... Antonio y Alfred babeaban en su asiento.

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!

It's hidin' in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

Cuando termino todo el mundo se volvió loco... las ovaciones se escucharon pero lo que siguió fue de lo que se iban a arrepentir después de todo... era muy bueno para ser verdad.

...

...

...

-Arthurinnn~~~~~~- dijo Antonio mientras corría de lo super guay en cámara lenta, saltar y ser cargado por Arthur- ¡ESTUVISTEIS GENIAL AMOR...!

Gracias Toñito- dijo con una sonrisa seductora Arthur, mientras tanto Alfred era golpeado en la cabeza por abrazar de la nada a Scott..

-Bueno bueno... que tal si hacemos un concurso de besos- Franics mostraba su socarrona sonrisa, agarro de hombros a ¡¿MATHEW?! ¡¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIO ESE?!... y comenzó a besarlo... un hermoso..simple...pero erótico beso francés... cuando termino Scott y Alfred le dieron un trompazo por besar a su hermano...mas inocente.

Arthur hizo cara de ¡WTF! -A eso le llamas beso ¡BLODY HELL!,¿tengo que enseñarles a besar?... hay lo que hago por estos idiotas- Arthur bajo a Antonio, le alzo la quijada, abriendole la boca, mete su lengua de improviso, Antonio le agarra el cabello y Arthur lo sostiene de la cintura, comienzan una guerra de lenguas.

Y como en todo momento tienen que aparecer nuestros queridos voyeristas... basta decir que la boca les llego al piso y estaban a punto de morir desangrados.

Arthur mordio el labio inferior de Antonio, mientras el mencionado le lamió con sutileza el labio superior... de un momento a otro.. se separaron unos milímetros.. solo para profundizar el beso aun mas... Arthur alzo a Antonio unos centímetros del suelo y se deja besar por un Antonio rojo como un tomate... Despues de una mirada fugaz se separan unidos por un hilo de saliva... Arthur baja Antonio y lo agarra de la cintura... y cuando giran a verle la cara a los chicos... bueno...

-...-

-...-

-...-

- Hablaros algo... de una buena vez... decilo... ¿como estuvo?-dijo Antonio.

Scott tenia una mano en la boca mientras tapaba su sonrojo, Alfred, Gilberd e Ivan... se tapaban su "hombría" mientras salian corriendo al baño, Francis estaba tirado en el piso melodramaticamente... mientras Arthur se mataba de la risa.

-HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHH... podrás ser del país del amor, pero eso te pasa por meterte con alguien del país de la pasión - dijo señalando a Antonio, y mientras se señalaba dijo- y meterte con alguien del país del erotismo y ya que estamos aqui bebamos hasta el amanecer.

...

...

...

Ivan se encontraba con un microfono en la mano, al frente de el estabanGilbert ,Arthur,Antonio y Francis en una mesa jugando poker.

-Muy bien aqui se decide el ganador...de la décima sexta competición del año...el vencedor ganara un super deportivo rojo.. y tambien todo el dinero apostado en fichas de casino..-

-UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- fue lo que dijeron los voyeristas que se encontraban todavía tapándose la nariz por el beso de antes.

-Es hora de ver quien es el vencedor- dijo Ivan con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ONE PAIR- dijo deprimido Antonio.

-TWO PAIR- dijo un poco ladino Gilbert

-USTEDS PIERDEN .. tengo HOUSE FULL-dijo orgulloso Francis

Todo l mundo miro a Arthur, Antonio se estaba quedando sin uñas junto a Alfred y a Scott, Arthur suspiro cansadamente.

-Lo siento- dijo Arthur haciendo que Scott cayera lo mas gay posible en los brazos de Alfred, Francis iba a cantar victoria cuando Arthur se apoya en su mano y sonrie seductoramente para decir- Lo siento Francis... ese premio es mio.. STRAIGHT FLUSH... YOU LOSE... WINE BASTARD

Francis se puso azul es que Arthur es invencible o algo parecido, Antonio como decosti¡umbre ya estaba en los brazos de su novio... como siempre terminaban compartiendo todo... TODO... SE COMPARTN HASTA LA GRIPE... si ganaba Antonio, significaba que Arthur ganaba.

-Bebamos amor. por la victoria,- los 2 chicos bebieron y de repente se quedaron completamente quietos.

Ivan se dirigio donde su amigo Arthur y movio la mano frente a su rostro... y nada paso

-¿Que les pasa? siempre han podido beber 2 dias enteros y estar como si nada y ahora un vasito los dejo peor que vegetal- dijo Scott arrebatandoles los vacitos, Scott los olio y derrepente su rostro se oscurecio y los vasos cayeron al piso... miro a sus acompañants y a los voye... digo demás alumnos y dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-E...E...e...ES... JACK DANIEL`S -

Despues de eso Arthur y Antonio tenian puesto unos trajes de piratas...

¡¿DE DONDE SACARON EL PUTO TRAJE DE PIRATA... SI LES QUITO EL OJO DE ENCIMA TRAERIAN ARMAS?!-dijo Alfred que hasta el momento parecía el mas sensato.

Antonio saco un hacha de lucha española y Arthur saco 2 sables ingleses y ambos señalaron al pobre americano

-¿COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO BASTARDO?- dijo Arthur

-TENEIS MIEDO...-dijo Antonio, pero luego miro a Arthur y digamos que no se transmitian AMOUR~~~...si no todo lo contrario

-Oeee Bastardo ¿Que demonios sos vos?- dijo Antonio a Arthur, el antes mencionado lo miro con rabia para decir- Que te parezco español... soy un pirata.

Todo el mundo en ese momento pensó lo mismo_- ... NO ERA BROMA LO DE LA ROPA... NOTA MENTAL NO DARLES NUNCA WHISCKY BARATO... SOLO DEL CARO (vaya la ironia)_

-A mi me parecéis mas un puto demonio... tiráis maldad por los poros... pero igual te destruire- dijo sonriente Antonio , Arthur mostró una sonrisa ladina y dijo- Pues ven Español... trata de matar a un pirata demoníaco.

Y nadie sabe como, donde o porque, Antonio saco un rosario y lo puso en el hacha... Arthur palidecio y retrocedio... depues vino la tipica pelea del gato y el raton.

Mientras esos 2 buscaban matarse... Scott, Ivan, Alfred, Gilbert,Francis... tenian un aura depresiva rodeandolos...si esa era la borrachera...no quieren imaginarse la resaca.

* * *

ESTA TAN MAL...QUE ME DA PENA SUBIRLO ¬¬

PERO ESTO ES NECESARIO PARA EL SIGIENTE CAP... * - *

JA-NE


	4. RESACA,SORPRESA,NOTICIA

AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE MAS BABOSA, LOCA Y PERTUBADORA…. HABIDA Y POR HABER. PERO ESTAVEZ ...HASTA LA MITAD SERA MAS SERIA... DE AHI DENUEVO SE DESQUICIA...COSTE QUE LO ADVERTI XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

SERA UN CAP...CORTO

* * *

Mientras esos 2 buscaban matarse... Scott, Ivan, Alfred, Gilbert,Francis... tenian un aura depresiva rodeandolos...si esa era la borrachera...no quieren imaginarse la resaca.

PUES COMO QUIEN DICE "LA SUERTE NO ESTABA DE SU LADO", LA RESACA LLEGO MAS UNA SORPRESA.

...

En la cama de su cuarto,Arthur miro a todos lados, tratando de recordar como termino asi... y de repente recordó que había solo una bebida en el mundo con la capacidad de hacerlo tener resaca _JACK DANIEL`S_, puta bebida del averno, coloco su mano a su lado y lo que descubrió lo dejo boquiabierto a su lado se encontraba desnudo Antonio, tenia las manos amarradas con cadenas a la cama y tenia sangre en el rostro... su expresion cambio totalmente...tenían que estar bromeando...el le había hecho eso a la persona que ama.

Antonio comenzó abrir los ojos, el si se acordaba de todo lo sucedido, lo que vio le encojio el corazón su novio, tenia los ojos vidriosos, su mirada estaba clavada en él, cuando iba a hablar Arthur agarro las cadenas y apretando los puños en la parte superior se rompieron en pedazos...

Arthur le limpio la sangre con sus manos y lo abrazo con todo el amor del mundo -Lo siento...Lo siento...Lo siento...Lo siento ...Lo siento...Lo siento...Lo siento- sus lagrimas empapaban el hombro de Antonio, Antonio sonrio, le agarro la cabeza a Arthur y le dio un casto beso en los labios...lo solto y le dijo-

-Arthur... no es vuestra culpa...fue mia no revise que whiscky era... ya me habéis advertido de lo que te pasaba cuando tomabais esa bebida.- Arthur lo abrazo y dijo con tristeza- eso no justifica que te haiga hecho esto.

Antonio suspiro, mostro su tatuje y Arthur mostro el suyo, Antonio sonrio y dijo- ESTO ES PRUEBA DE QUE NO IMPORTA QUE HAGAS YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE...SIEMPRE- Arthur sonrio y dandole otro beso, antes de cargarlo al baño dijo- I LOVE YOU...SPANISH-

* * *

Después de eso todo siguio su curso normal, habían pasado 3 meses,Arthur y Antonio después de eso se volvieron mas unidos... no habia un solo momento en que se separaban...incluso Arthur se cambio a la clase de su novio (Arthur estaba en la 1-A...y Antonio esta en la 1-B).

Y Los chicos se aseguraron en que todos los bares de los alrededores prohibieran "LA BEBIDA DEL MAL", o sino Arthur y Antonio quemarian la ciudad, pero volviendo al tema nuestros protagonistas y sus compañeros estaban todos parados bailando y jugando ¿por que?, porque los profesores no estaban y ¿por que? yo que se les dio la gana.

- Francis te digo, que no es asi- decia Arthur, Francis lo miro y dijo- Que si mon ami, el sol esta 111.200.000 de distancia-Arthur lo miro mal y dijo- 49.600.000 kilómetros que son 92.960.000 millas y su luz recorre esta distancia en 8 minutos y 19 segundos.

Todos miraron a Arthur, ¡¿CIERTO?!... con la locura de los últimos días se habían olvidado de que era un genio y el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que Arthur noto que Antonio estaba contra la pared.

-Amor, que tien...- no alcanzo a terminar, Antonio comenzo a caer al suelo, Arthur reacciono en el ultimo segundo y lo cargo en brazos- IVAN LLAMA A MIS HERMANOS DEL TRABAJO... FRANCES y PRUSIANO DE MIERDA VENGAN CONMIGO.

Ivan puso llamada rapida mientras el hablaba, los chicos llevaban a la enfermería a Antonio, Alfred y Scott, llegaron a la velocidad del sonido... hubieran llegado a la de la luz...si no fuera porque Alfred quería una hamburguesa... todos ellos esperaban afuera...los unicos adentro de la enfermeria eran Arthur y Antonio...de repente se escucho algo que se caiga al suelo... decidieron entrar... adentro se encontraron con un doctor desmayado..a Arthur con un papel en la mano y la boca abierta.. y a Antonio con el tic nervioso de su vida mientras estaba acostado...De repente Arthur sonrio y beso a Antonio de forma casta y lo alzo en brazo como si fuera una muñequita mientras daba vueltas... los chicos recogieron el papel del suelo.

Se les corto la respiracion... el papel decia lo siguiente.

**_PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO... _**

**_RESULTADO: POSITIVO._**

**_TIEMPO: 3 MESES DE _****_GESTACIÓN._**

* * *

QUE TALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

EL PROXIMO ESTARA RE SERIOOOOO... DIGAMOS QUE EL MUNDO TIENE SUS LOCURAS Y SUS SERIEDADES. XD XD XD

* - * JA-NE


	5. PELEA,CENA, MIEDO,APROVACION

AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE MAS BABOSA, LOCA Y PERTUBADORA…. HABIDA Y POR HABER. ...HASTA LA MITAD SERA MAS SERIA... DE AHI DENUEVO SE DESQUICIA...COSTE QUE LO ADVERTI XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

Se les corto la respiracion... el papel decia lo siguiente.

**_PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO..._**

**_RESULTADO: POSITIVO._**

**_TIEMPO: 3 MESES DE _****_GESTACIÓN._**

Los 4 personajes ahí presentes, mas un japones que llego utilizando sus artes ninjas, tenían los ojos en blanco,hasta que todos giraron a ver a Arthur que todavia daba vultas en un prado imaginario, con antonio en brazos que solo decia "FUUSOSSOSOSSOO", fue cuando reaccionaron -¿EH?...¡¿EHHHHH?!-

Arthur tenia a Antonio cargado como una damisela **(N.A: ARTHUR MIDE 1.79, ANTONIO 1.68)**, estaba de lo mas apachable SU morenito, por lo de la noticia... miro a sus amigos que tras darse cuenta gritaron y dijo feliz.

-DEJEN DE GRITAR ¡BLOODY HELL!... VOY A SER PADRE...CELEBREMOS- y como que el chisme los invoca, nuestros ya super-voyeristas, se encontraban con el corazón en la mano, estaba bien que su presidente sonriera, estaba bien que se enamorara, estaba bien que borracho destruya todo un bar... pero ¡¿UN HIJO?!... QUE PASARA AHORA.

...

...

...

-Primero nuestras familias se deben enterar... las llamare para una cena a las 8... Alfred y Scott ustedes ayudenme a trar a nustra familia... Kiku,Francis y Gilbert localizareis a la familia de Antonio- dijo Arthur con voz de mando.

-¡ SI, SEÑOR!- dijeron todos al unisono con pose militar retirándose al instante.

, mintras tanto un español veía con estrellas en los ojos a Arthur mientras pensaba

_"ARTHUR ES INCREIBLE"_

y mientras todo esto ocurría los alumnos pensaban en donde demonios decidieron estudiar.

...

...

...

Era un restaurante elegante de comida de todo el mundo, los padres ya fueron avisados de la situación y estuvieron de acuerdo por eso no se presentaron, así que querían que sus demás hijos si fueran para escuchar lo que tengan que decir sus hermanos. **(N.A: por si no lo han notado aun, en este mundo 2 hombres enamorados no es raro y embarazados..pffffff...completamente normal)**

En una mesa enorme se encontraba en el lado derecho la familia de los Kirkland y los adoptivos Jones..

(Alfred, Scott, Mathew y Arthie el hermano gemelo de Arthur)

En el lado izquierdo se encontraba la familia Fernandez y los adoptivos Vargas

( Pedro (Portugal para quien no sabe, es el hermano gemelo de Antonio), Feliciano, Lovino )

Todos comian en silencio de improviso aparecieron Arthur y Antonio se pararon al frente, y tenian una sonrisa clavada en el rostro para después mirar directamente a sus espectadores y decir

- Pues aveis visto que os he avisado de improviso pero espero... que me entendáis..pues Arthur y yo- dijo agarrando la mano de su novio- ¡VAMOS A SER PADRES! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!

Pedro escupio toda su cerveza, Lovino se atraganto con un tomate, a Feliciano se le caia la pasta de la boca y a Arthie simplemente miro a los novios y sonrio alzando los pulgars, su gemelo le saludo feliz dvolviendole el gesto.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Waaaaa- dijo Antonio impresionado- mira Arthur deja vu, esto paso también después del beso- Arthur los miro un rato y asintió con la cabeza

-¡¿COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADO, BASTARDO?!- dijo Lovino el hombre mejor hablado del planta...notese el sarcasmo, Antonio aun con su sonrisa dijo- pero Loviii

-¡NADA DE PERO LOVI!... TE EMBARAZASTE... ESE HIJO DE...- Lovino no continuo porque a Antonio se le oscurecieron los ojos y con una mano hizo explotar un tomate, Lovino se acorbado junto a todos en la sala, pero el unico que siguio hablando es Pedro.

-Hermano entiendo en que estés enamorado pero... este tipo no te hará feliz- dijo Pedro severeramente, Antonio con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a su novio con toda la intension de consuelo, Arthur al ver llorar a Antonio en el estado delicado en el cual se encontraba... basta decir que sus ojos verdes se inyectaron en sangre, su aura asesina se hizo enorme y su voz de ultratumba resono por todo el lugar.

-PUEDEN METERSE CONMIGO TODO LO QUE QUIERAN... PERO CON MI ANTONIO NO SE METEN- dijo Arthur manando una fuerte aura asesina, la familia Fernandez- Vargas corrieron atrás de Scott y Alfred que a pesar del miedo se habian quedado estaticos, Lovino miro a Scott y dijo

-¡¿COMO PUEDE DAR TANTO MIEDO, MALDICION?!-dijo el mayor de los gemelos, l mnor con el miedo en los huesos dijo- ¡ARTHUR DA MIEDO!.

Y ASI FUE COMO LOS GEMELOS VARGAS Y PEDRO DESARROLLARON MIEDO A ARTHUR XD XD

...

...

...

-Y ahora como viviran- dijo con tranquilidad el abuelo Romulo mientras tomaba una taza de té , Arthur que estaba en las mismas lo miro y dijo- tengo un departamento.

-Como los mantendrás- dijo Romulo

- Yo ya tengo un trabajo soy doctor en cirujias... soy un genio...estaba en el colegio por pereza pero desde ahora trabajare... la casa es mia asi que Antonio puede ir a vivir conmigo... también tengo un auto deportivo yo mismo lo llevare a los chequeos médicos ( se acurdan de la apuesta cap 3) a y claro no se preocupe... yo mismo le pagare la carrera en la universidad después del parto.

De repente al abuelo Romulo le salieron estrellas en los ojos y dijo- Hijo... te has sacado la lotería con este muchacho ... yo sabia que mis nietos saben escoger- dijo abrazando a Arthur y frotando su mjilla en la de el.

-No abuelo Arthur es mio- dijo Antonio jalando a su novio

-Vamos no seas mesquino- dijo Romulo

Lo voy... digo los alumnos se preguntaron_ ¿CUANDO TERMINARA ESTA LOCURA?_

_PUES NO PRONTO XD XD XD_

* * *

AL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNN

ESTA ALGO CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


	6. CAMINATA,MOMENTO USXSCO XD XD

AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE MAS BABOSA, LOCA Y PERTUBADORA…. HABIDA Y POR HABER. ...HASTA LA MITAD SERA MAS SERIA... DE AHI DENUEVO SE DESQUICIA...COSTE QUE LO ADVERTI XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

-No abuelo Arthur es mio- dijo Antonio jalando a su novio

-Vamos no seas mesquino- dijo Romulo

Lo voy... digo los alumnos se preguntaron_ ¿CUANDO TERMINARA ESTA LOCURA?_

_PUES NO PRONTO XD XD XD_

...

...

...

- Ahhhhhh- dijo Francis, Kiku,Pedro y Gilbert todos tenian en las manos 4 bolsas en cada una y en la espalda una maleta llena, todos ellos podían ver a Antonio mirar a su novio preocupado mientras Arthur lo cargaba y llevaba unas 7 bolsas como si nada sonriendo, en cambio Arthie cargaba 7 bolsas en cada mano y una maleta grande sonriendo como si nada, junto a el estaban Alfred, Ivan,Mathew y Scott que cargaban lo mismo y estaban frescos como una lechuga...

-Die...¿como es que cargamos menos y ellos con mucho mas... están frescos despues de caminar 4 kilometros a pie?- dijo Francis mientras volvia a caminar, Gilbert lo miro y dijo- Todos esos son unos mounstros esa es la diferencia... y como es que si te quema a ti tambien el agua bendita tu no puedes hacer lo mismo.

Kiku los miro con el rostro refrescado- es porque usted es solo un demonio en lo pervertido- dijo mientras miraba a Francis

- el verdadero misterio es él- dijo Pedro con los ojos en blanco mientras veía a Mathew reír con sus hermanos y con Antonio e Ivan.

- Bueno era de esperarse todos esos son hermanos algunos adoptados pero hermanos despues de todo... en algo han de parecerse... ademas Antonio la tuvo facil todos los 4 kilometros estuvo siendo cargado por Arthur- dijo Francis, despues de todo llevar lo necesario para esos 2 a la nueva casa no era sencillo.

...

...

...

Llegaron a al departamento de Arthur... todos imaginaban un departamento de algun edificio pero al parecer el edificio entero era propiedad de Arthur, alquilaba muchos de los demas departamentos,subieron al ultimo piso... el departamento mas grande es el de Arthur y Antonio, al llegar arreglaron todo en cada lugar y s decidiron a conversar.

-Asi que desde mañana trabajaras en un hospital privado de renombre Arthur- dijo con tranquilidad Pedro mintras comia unos manis, Arthur sonrio y asintio.

-Oigan ahora que lo pienso que hara Antonio con el colegio-dijo Francis, Antonio lo miro y dijo- Cuando de a luz, voy a ir directo a la universidad...-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- dijeron todos menos Arthur y Antonio, Antonio les sonrio y dijo- Veran Arthur es un super genio que me ayudara a pasar el examen de la universisdad.. ademas siempre lo que me hace estudiar sale en el examen por eso en los anteriores examenes logre sacar 10/10 en matematica por primera vez en mi vida.

¡¿QUE TU QUEEEEEE?!- volvieron a decir todos.

Bueno los misterios siempre llegan de improviso. Y LOS MILAGROS TAMBIEN

...

...

...

_**EXTRA**_

**(N.A: ESTO ES PARA deliciustomato QUE SOLICITO MAS USXSCO)**

**ESTO ES LO QUE HACIAN SCOTT Y ALFRED ANTES DE QUE ANTONIO SUPIERA DE SU EMBARAZO**

**-**Esos 2 nunca cambian- dijo Alfred mientras entraba a su departamento y se sentaba en la cama, seguido por Scott quien dijo- olvidemonos un rato de Arthur y Antonio y...- se acerco de a poco a Alfred se sento encima de el y le susurro al oido- vamos a divertirnos un rato.- Alfred sonrio.

Agarro a Scott de la cintura, jalandolo hacia si dandole un beso necesitado por no decir desesperado, acaricio el rojizo cabello de su novio y comenzo a desvestirlo mientras lo besaba, las caricias no se dieron a esperar, y l calor del curpo tampoco, su miradas iban traviesas y juguetonas entre si, Alfred comenzo a dejar marcas en el pecho de Scott...sus manos iban por mas...y...

SONO EL HIJO DE PUTA CELULAR

-¡¿QUIEN?!- grito Scott con rabia por despegarse de su suministro de placer "ALFRED"- Ok ...vamos de inmediato.

Alfred miro entr con culpa y curiosidad a Scott, este lo miro y dijo- Vamos tenemos que irnos..Antonio esta mal.

Alfred entendio y mientras vestia dijo- Scott podemos ir por una hamburguesa-

-no hay tiempo- dijo Scott exasperado, Alfred lo miro jugueton y dijo- Tal vez no para la hamburguesa...pero- se acaerco peligrosamente a Scott- pero en el camino a Mcdonald`s podmos darnos un placer- Scott sonrio entendiendo.

...

...

...

-Ustedes por lo general llegan mas rapido-dijo Ivan viendo a los hermanos llegar por fin. Ellos se miraron complices y Scott dijo- Alfred queria "comer en el camino".

* * *

YA SE NO SIRVO PARA LAS ESCENAS DE AMOUR~~~~

PERO BUENO ¿COMO SE LAS ARREGLARAN PARA CUIDAR A UN EMBARAZADO?, ¿MUY PRONTO ES LA BODA? A

Y QUIEREN QUE SEA NIÑO/NIÑA O GEMELOS Y TAMBIEN LOS NOMBRES XD XD XD XD XD JA-NE


	7. CASANOVA, FAMILIA DE GEMELOS XD

AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE MAS BABOSA, LOCA Y PERTUBADORA…. HABIDA Y POR HABER. ...HASTA LA MITAD SERA MAS SERIA... DE AHI DENUEVO SE DESQUICIA...COSTE QUE LO ADVERTI XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

¡¿QUE TU QUEEEEEE?!- volvieron a decir todos.

Bueno los misterios siempre llegan de improviso. Y LOS MILAGROS TAMBIEN

...

...

...

Era un hermoso día sábado por la tarde, todo el mundo se sentía relajado y feliz... parecía que nada dañaría la tranquilidad del lugar... hasta que...

-NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO- un grito desgarrador salio de la residencia Kirkland-Fernandez, Pedro, Lovino y Veneciano estaban junto un lloroso Antonio, los que estaban cocinando,Kiku, Francis, Arthie, Gilbert y Alfred fueron a ver que le pasaba al embarazado.

- Mon ami Antonio ¿que sucede?- dijo Francis, Lovino con el ceño fruncido contesto- El muy bastardo dije que Arthur es sin querer un casanova y por esas razones... alguien podria quitarselo, si no lo vigila... por que su novio es demasiado amable, serio e inteligente.. alguno podría contradecirlo.

- ...- el silencio fue largo y una aura depresiva rodeo el lugar, Alfred fue el primero en hablar.

- Antonio... mira ...Arthur... sin querer atra-e ..mucho a otras personas.. por ejemplo hubo un tiempo... en que... Scott y yo nos enamoramos de Arthur.- Antonio abrio la boca junto a sus hermanos... pero las cosas empeoraron.

-Yo tambien e Ivan durante un tiempo... que puedo decir mi hermano es algo irresistible- dijo Arthie el GEMELO de Arthur

- Yo tambien.. por un tiempo me enamore de Arthur- dijo Gilbert girando el rostro.

-Y yo tambien.. gomenasai- dijo Kiku apenado

- Y yo- dijo Veneciano, asustando a todos... pero lo que seguiria les abrio los ojos como platos .

Pedro y Lovino sorprendidos se miraron y dijeron con verguenza- Y nosotros también-

- Conmigo son 10- dijo Francis con los ojos abiertos mirando a todos

-...- otro largo silencio

- Pero... Arthur .. TE AMA ANTONIO... el siempre fue frio y calculador.. es la primera vez que lo veo feliz por llegar a casa a verte.. que por ir a trabajar... - dijo Alfred asiendo que todos sonrieran ... Antonio no mostraba duda de su alegria.. hasta que Francis la ¡CAGO! ... ¡Y BIEN CAGADA!

-pero Arthur siempre fue despistado... y si se le insinuan y el ni en cuenta... despues de todo todos nos hemos enamorado de el .. y nunca lo supo- dijo Francis para que todos lo miren mal.. y Antonio bajara la cabeza... Pedro le tiro un libro a Francis.. y saben que.. ni reclamo.

Antonio se paro y se veia deprimido... en ese momento todo el mundo se asusto... si Arthur llega y ve a su morenito deprimido... LOS MATARIA...los gemelos Vargas se abrazaron del miedo.. y Pedro "disimuladamente" se acerco a Arthie que lo tranquilizo **(N.A: ARTHIE MIDE LO MISMO QUE ARTHUR Y PEDRO LO MISMO QUE ANTONIO)**

Y así fue como... no tuvieron mas opcion llamarian a dos de los "demonios", Alfred tomo aire y medio grito- ¡IVAN...SCOTT!

de la nada... atras de Francis aparecieron los 2 altos sujetos... todo el mundo dio un respingo y se escondieron detras de Alfred..claro... primero cargaron a Antonio con ellos.

- Asi que le contaste a Antonio ... que nos gusto por un tiempo Arthur- dijo Scott e Ivan al mismo tiempo

Kiku los miro y dijo- Como sabeis eso?-Scott respondio- porque hemos estado aqui...como hace 10 minutos.

Todo el mundo se alejo un paso... ¡¿COMO ES QUE NI LOS SINTIERON?!

-BUENO CREO QUE NO TENEMOS MAS OPCION- dijo Ivan asustando a todos...saco su celular marco un numero y dijo- Arthur... Antonio se siente ma...-

*POOMMM*

Un fuerte golpe se escucho, ni bien terminada la frase... Arthur apareció con su bata de medico y con sudor en el rostro mientras recuperaba el aire, apoyándose en sus rodillas... miro alrededor y cuando diviso a Antonio lo cargo en brazos... y hablo con la voz mas suave y al mismo tiempo mas preocupada que han escuchado al Ingles... en sus vidas- _AMOR ¿ESTAS BIEN?... QUIERES QUE PIDA LICENCIA EN EL TRABAJO.. PARA QUEDARME CONTIGO._

A todos se les paro el corazón, Arthur a pesar del ser el fuerte y masculino ¡SEME! a veces podía ser tan tierno... que muy pero muy por dentro sienten no a verlo conseguido para ellos... Pero lo importante era hacerlo feliz.

...

...

...

-CONSULTORIO MEDICO-

Alice Kirkland y Emily Jones son las madres de los hermanos Jones-Kirkland y Kirkland-Jones por parte de Scott y sus hermanos... bueno el punto es que después de caer viudas, se hicieron amigas, después novias y se casaron ... se hicieron amigas de todos las madres y padres de los compañeros de sus hijos... pero nunca se imaginaron tener de suegras a nada mas ni nada menos que a Erika Fernandez y Chaira Vargas.

- Papa... solo estan viendo como esta el bebe... MALDIZIONE... deja de llorar.. de una puta vez- reclamo Chaira a Romulo- mira que hasta temblar... por lo menos compórtate con la familia del novio..

- No te preocupes...Tranquilizate... nos conocemos hace tiempo, no veo problema- dijo amablemente Alice con su seductora e intelectual sonrisa... nadie sabe porque pero los Kirkland tienden a tener una sonrisa "seductoramente malvada", Emily la abraza con posesividad y dice con una sonrisa relajante y pura- Si ... todo estará bien- y nadie sabe porque los Jones son tan optimistas y alegres... bueno es un misterio.

Erika dijo feliz- quien lo diría mi Antonio enamorado de Arthur... pero siente como si lo hubiera sabido hace mucho ... después de todo siempre jugaban a la casita de peques... Anthur el papa y Antonio del Papi... eran tan monos.

Todos los presentes sonrieron... hasta que escucharon un fuerte ruido... entraron al consultorio para enontrarse al hombre desmayado... a Antonio con un colapso de nervios y a Arthur mirando una pantalla sonriendo...casi un deja vu ... la otra vez era medio diferente.

Arthur miro a los presentes y dijo- al parecer- se acerco a Antonio lo abrazo y mientras se sonreian dijo- tendremos gemelos

-...- se quedaron pensando, pasaban la mirada de Arthur, a Antonio y al monitor hasta que dijeron

-¡¿QUEEE?!- DIJERON TODOS AL UNISONO.

- A y una es mujer y el otro es hombre- dijo con tranquilidad Antonio.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- DIJERON TODOS AL UNISONO ... otra vez...

...

...

...

- Hijo seguro que puedes llevarnos a todos- dijo Alice a Arthur mientras este cargaba a Antonio al parqueadero, Arthur sonrio y dijo- Seguro, mama.. no hay ningun problema... el señor Romulo que mi auto es... grande.- dijo tranquilamente

- No queremos molestarte Arthur- nosotras nos vamos aparte- dijo Erika, pero Arthur la miro y dijo- Eso si que no suegra... mientras yo las pueda llevar... no sera ningun problema ..ademas quiero invitarles a cenar a todos.

Cuando están en el estacionamiento vieron un deportivo rojo, hermoso e amplio... iban a ir a un carro viejo que estaba a la derecha pero Antonio rio y dijo- Mamas, suegras... el auto de Arthur es el deportivo.

Romulo estaba ya sentado en la partee dee atras con gafas y un faro de bronceo.. Arthur se sento adelante y como el segundo asiento era amplio dejo que fueran Chaira e Alice adelante y atrás fueron Emily, Erika y Antonio (quizo ir atras).

Ya dirigiendose a la casa de la joven pareja, Chaira hablo.

- Wow Nuero.. de donde saco esta presiosura... - dijo Cheira.. Arthur le sonrio a su suegra y dijo- Lo ompre con mi sueldo soy neurocirujano y miembro del CERN... y esa es otra sorpresa .. vamos a comparle un auto a Antonio y queria ver todas sus opiniones y uno para mis mamas y otro para mis suegras... a y otro para el abuelo Romulo - dijo con tranquilidad.

-...- todo el mundo se quedo en silencio hasta que.

- ¡ MI HIJO ES LO MAXIMO!- dijo Emily, mientras besaba a Arthur, que ya se habia parqueado, Chaira, Erika, Romulo... miraron sorprendido a Arthur y despues a Antonio.. Erika veia como Alice le daba las gracias a su hijo, miro a Antonio y con voz temblorosa dijo- A...A...AMOR, cuanto gana Arthur al mes- Antonio se encogió de hombros y respondió- Arhur gana al mes... un millón al mes.. por trabajar en un centro de investigaciones **(N.A: SIIII.. LO HICE MILLONARIO").**

Al final Chiara y Erika tuvieron un deportivo azul, Romulo un deportivo color naranja, Emily y Alice un deportivo amarillo .. terminadas las compras... se dieron cuenta que Antonio llevaba 8 meses de embarazo... asi que fueron a cenar.

...

...

...

-AL FIN NOS VENGAREMOS DE ARTHUR Y SU FAMILIA- dijo un personaje oscuro.

* * *

OK... LO ESTOY HACIENDO UN POQUITO...POQUITO ... MAS SERIO.. TENGO MUCHAS EXCUSAS.. ASI QUE MEJOR NO LAS DIGO... Y QUEDAMOS DE VERNOS PRONTO O LEERNOS ...JA-NE XD XD XD XD XD


	8. UNA FAMILIA COMPLETA XD

AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE MAS BABOSA, LOCA Y PERTUBADORA…. HABIDA Y POR HABER. XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Desde ahora la seria se hara mas seria pero seguira desquiciandose.

* * *

Al final Chiara y Erika tuvieron un deportivo azul, Romulo un deportivo color naranja, Emily y Alice un deportivo amarillo .. terminadas las compras... se dieron cuenta que Antonio llevaba 8 meses de embarazo... asi que fueron a cenar.

...

...

...

-AL FIN NOS VENGAREMOS DE ARTHUR Y SU FAMILIA- dijo un personaje oscuro, sus ojos veían vivasez y emocionados una foto de su amado, sus labios se pegaron con dulzura a la imagen de su rubia perdiccion, su cabello largo y platinado era simplemente hermoso, su mirada era de una desbordante locura azul...

-Jefa cuando procederemos- dijo su ayudante un hombre de cabellera cafe y mirada simpatica y sincera ...

-Dentro de unos 5 meses... una larga espera pero la venganza se sirve mejor fría- dijo sonriendo la muy bruja.

...

...

...

-¡MALDITO SEAS!... ¡OS MATARE ARTHUR! ...¡ES VUESTRA PUTA CULPA!...-gritaba un muy enojado y adolorido español, que era transportado a la sala de parto... Todos y es decir TODOS se encontraban corriendo junto al español a dicha sala... los enfermeros,doctores y pacientes se sorprendía al ver tanta gente para un solo paciente.

Pedro, Lovino, Veneciano,Scott, Ivan, Arthie, Kiku, Francis, Gilbert, Alfred, Alice, Emily,Chaira, Erika, Romulo corrían atrás de la camilla todos vestidos con traje negro,corbata,comunicadores en las orejas y pistolas tambien... y por ultimo y no menos importante estaba Arthur que estaba siendo jalado del cabello por su queridisimo esposo que gritaba que no soportaba el dolor y digamos que los insultos no eran nada bonitos.

-¡OS JURO QUE OS MATARE!-gritaba con dolor el pobre de Antonio con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras llevaba casi flotando a un tranquilo Ingles arrastrándolo de los cabellos con todo lo que daba, Arthur se paro al frente de la puerta de parto,miro a su futuro esposo le acaricio el rostro y les seco las lagrimas, le beso la frente y dijo- Yo se que eres fuerte, lo lograras...no me dejan entrar...dime, lo puedes hacer amor... puedes traer a nuestros hijos al mundo.

Antonio se conmovió con aquellas palabras y se tranquilizo, abrazo a Arthur y lo beso con ternura.

-Ya veras como os traigo sanos y salvos al mundo... tu espera aqui ...- dijo sonriendo como siempre, Arthur sonrio y lo dejo ir, al cerrarse la puerta, se seco el sudor del rostro.

-Por los pelos casi me mata- todo el mundo se callo de espaldas.

-¡NO TE APROVECHES DE TUS ENCANTOS!-lo golpearon Alice y Emily...pueden amarlo pero a veces se pasa de embustero.

-Pero mamas todo lo que he dicho es verdad- dijo con la cara de ángel mas hermosa... no podian hacer nada...Arthur es Arthur.

-Suegras,Mamas y abuelo Romulo pueden sentarse...yo me encargo...- los mencionados se sentaron, y miraron como Arthur se aclarara la voz.

-Muy bien escúchenme bien nadie entra a esa habitación si yo no lo autorizo, todos parecen en la entrada- se pararon como si en esa habitación se encontrara la esposa del presidente... los chicos si que le hacen caso a Arthur.

-Arthur...os puedo preguntar- dijo Erika, Arthur la miro y contesto- Lo que desee suegra.

-¿porque esta vestido así?-Arthur tenia puesto una camisa negra que tenia escrito UNIDED KINGDON, unos pantalones rojos con estampado a cuadros de lineas negras, unas botas negras que le llegaban unos centimetros debajo de la rodilla,una pulseras negras y rojas en los 2 brazos y unas gafas de sol en su cabeza... se lo veia hermoso y eso era decir poco.

-Ahh...suegra ...me encontraba en una sección fotográfica...por si no sabia soy modelo a tiempo parcial...como pedi permiso en el trabajo para cuidar a Antonio...tenia que hacer algo en mis tiempos libres- dijo el ingles sonriente.

_-¡Antonio...te sacaste la loteria con este tipo... y lo peor el premio gordo!-_gritaban en sus mentes Erika,Chaira y Romulo.

...

...

...

La imagen era bizarra unos guardaespaldas en la puerta de una sala de parto, un super atractivo doctor y modelo caminando de aqui para alla preocupado... 2 mujeres y un hombre vestidos de guardaespaldas vigilando que el modelo no se desmaye y todas las chicas babeando por el rubio.

-hhuuuuauhhuuua-unos llantos de bebes hicieron que todos se sobresaltaran... entraron todos de golpe, adentro se encontraba un moreno de vista cansada y feliz, su cabello algo mojado por el sudor se pegaba a su rostro, sus labios rojos del esfuerzo tenían una sonrisa agradecida,sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas de alegría al ver a sus 2 hijos entre sus brazos...al girar el rostro se encontro con todos sonriendo... excepto Arthur que tenia la mirada cristalina viendolos.

-Os dije que los traeria sanos y salvos- dijo sonriendole a su rubio, Arthur se acerco y le pidio los niños, Antonio se los dio, Arthur observo a sus retoños una niña de cabello castaño y piel algo blanquita, el niño en cambio era rubio y algo morenito... extraña combinacion pero a su ojos eran hermosos.

De los hermosos ojos esmeraldas se escapaban lagrimas una tras otra, todos los presentes veían como Arthur les devolvia los niños con lagrimas en los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, las enfermeras veian hechizadas la escena junto a los demás presentes, Arthur le dio un casto beso en los labios a Antonio y dijo.

- Muy bien hecho toño ... nuestros hijos son hermosos- le acaricio una mejilla al cansado pero feliz moreno que lloraba , Arthur lloraba junto a el- Gracias...Gracias.. por darme la dicha de ser padre.

Los abrazaba con ternura y de manera delicada como protegiendolos ...la familia Kirkland-Fernandez esta completa.

* * *

QUE OPINAN XD XD XD

EL PRIMERO/A QUE ADIVINE QUIEN ES EL MALO, HAGO UNA ESCENA O CAP. DE LO QUE ME PIDA... XD XD XD


End file.
